There is a need in industry context for making it possible in manufacturing processes to move components and/or parts to a certain position from which they can be picked up in each individual phase of assembly in order to be fitted to equipment in the course of manufacture. It is necessary in certain applications for the components or parts prior to assembly to be protected from contamination and pollution as long as possible. It is also desirable for the parts which are to be assembled to be removed from packages by mechanical means and to be made accessible in batches, the number of parts included in each batch having to correspond to the number which is to be assembled in each individual phase of assembly. It is desirable, moreover, in certain assembly operations for the components or parts, after they have been removed from the packages, to be mutually in order and position so that e.g. a robot can be adjusted in order to pick up the parts and assemble them.